Histoire de répartie
by Laemia
Summary: "Si j'suis une ordure, toi t'es une poubelle." Vaniku, AU, OS


**Cet OS très court fut écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, sur le thème Pourri. Et c'est le seul de cette nuit dont je soit un peu contente, en fait. Bah, on peut pas gagner à tous les coups...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Si j'suis une ordure, toi t'es une poubelle. »

Riku plissa les yeux, pas bien sûr de piger la logique de celui qu'il venait d'insulter.

C'était vachement violent, comme mot, ordure, mais, eh, Vanitas l'avait cherché, ce coup-ci. Il avait réalisé la plus grosse, la plus immense connerie dégueulasse imaginable. Même Sora et Ven ne parvenaient pas à le défendre, sur ce coup. Et pourtant, ils trouvaient toujours des excuses à leur frangin. Ils avaient tendance à croire que tout le monde était bon et gentil en dedans. Mais là, ça dépassait toutes les espérances. S'il y avait un poste à pourvoir en Enfer, Vanitas ferait mieux de préparer son CV, parce qu'il avait de bonnes chances d'être pris. Pas étonnant que Riku l'ait traité d'ordure, donc.

Et il ne cillait même pas.

« Comment ça ?

-Bah, c'est clair, non ? » fit Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

Une _poubelle_? Parce qu'il était moche ? Non, ça ne collait pas vraiment. Riku n'était pas aveugle, il savait bien comment Vanitas le regardait.

Il tenta de deviner.

« Parce que... T'as envie de t'insérer en moi ?

-Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu viennes de dire ça.

-Moi non plus mais je t'avoue que c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

-Eh ben dis donc, ironisa Vanitas, on dirait que _quelqu'un_ a l'esprit mal tourné. »

Riku soupira, planté debout devant l'autre, qui était affalé sur le canapé de la colocation, l'air de s'en foutre à un point...

« Bien essayé, mais non, c'est pas ça, poursuivit finalement Vanitas. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Ce à quoi Riku croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance. S'il se laissait embarquer dans les méandres d'une conversation sans queue ni tête, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir.

« Je ne veux pas connaître les choses obscènes qui traversent ton esprit malade.

-Dommage. C'est toi qui a commencé, cela dit.

-Bon mais alors c'était quoi, cette comparaison à la con ?

-Bah, c'est facile, non ?

-Non ! »

Vanitas soupira d'exaspération, comme si c'était Riku le fautif de l'histoire. Il se se redressa un peu sur son canapé, l'air de fouteur de merde professionnel.

« Bon, alors, c'est simple : t'es le seul à me supporter. T'sais, les ordures, personne en veut plus, sauf, ben, les poubelles. On est faits l'un pour l'autre, tu vois ? »

Oh, l'enfoiré ! Il _osait_. Après ce qu'il venait de faire.

Faute de mieux, Riku saisit la télécommande sur la table basse et la lui lança en plein visage. Vanitas se protégea de ses bras en riant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui passait au-dessus, comme ça ? C'était pas un jeu !

« Arrête un peu ! T'es un imbécile ! Elle a pleuré, tu sais ?

-Ohlala, ça me fait une belle jambe. »

Il allait le taper.

« Puis tu l'as dit toi-même, continua le connard avec un sourire carnassier. J'suis une ordure. Pourri de l'intérieur. Pas de l'extérieur, heureusement. Moi j'me douche, pas comme Sora.

-Tu vas cesser de changer de sujet, un peu ?

-On était dans un sujet ?

-Oui ! Oh, laisse tomber... Fais une place. »

Il s'affala à ses côtés, ce que Vanitas prit pour une invitation à se coller à lui. Riku le vira sèchement vers l'autre bord du canapé. L'autre lui renvoya un regard mi-amusé, mi-vexé.

« Bah alors ? Tu te plains pas, d'habitude.

-Est-ce que tu n'as aucune notion d'empathie, même rien qu'un peu ?

-Hum ?

-Je suis en colère contre toi, débile !

-Roh, ça va... »

Il allait le tuer. Le découper en petits morceaux et puis le tuer. Oui, dans cet ordre précis.

Vanitas affichait à présent une moue boudeuse, comme un enfant prit en faute. Sérieusement.

« Tu peux pas me reprocher d'avoir voulu avoir le champs libre...

-Si !

-Donc ça veut dire que tu sortiras toujours pas avec moi ? »

L'expression de Riku se radoucit.

« Van', on en a déjà parlé... C'est pas possible, tu sais. »

Ils se feraient trop de mal s'ils faisaient ça. Et Riku était trop raisonnable pour prendre le risque.

« J'ai le droit d'être jaloux quand même, nan ? »

Et voilà, il avait envie de le tuer de nouveau. Riku se prit la tête entre les mains, se calma comme il put en inspirant profondément. Le ridicule de la situation l'aidait pas mal. Ça lui paraissait si énorme que ça perdait un peu de son concret.

« Ouais, admettons. Mais mesure les conséquences de tes actes, quand même. »

Ce à quoi Vanitas répliqua, le plus naturellement du monde :

« Ça va, je lui ai juste dit que t'étais mort. Elle peut pas sortir avec un mort. »

Riku s'étrangla.

« Bordel de merde, Vanitas... Si tu n'avais fait _que_ ça, ce serait déjà horrible. Mais tu ne l'as pas dit qu'à elle, c'était carrément écrit dans la rubrique nécrologique ! »

Il avait reçu une trentaine de messages de gens affolés, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il était réellement décédé. Et ce depuis six heures du matin.

« Bah, c'est plus subtile. Elle m'aurait pas crû.

-Mais...

-Puis l'important, au final, c'est que t'aies plus de copine. J'ai pas raison ? »

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas, l'auteur se nourrit de commentaires !**


End file.
